


Work for it

by css1992



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/css1992/pseuds/css1992
Summary: Tony was used to people tripping over themselves for just a second of his time. He was blessed with striking features, a fit body – even if he didn’t work out much -, and a suaveness that would put Bond to shame. Besides that, he was a Stark. He was filthy rich and probably the most powerful man in the world – he was at least on the top five list, for sure. To top it all off, he was a genius, playboy philanthropist, so, really, what was not to like?According to Peter Parker, plenty. And wasn’t that incredibly and surprisingly refreshing and thrilling?





	Work for it

Tony was used to people tripping over themselves for just a second of his time. He was used to long lines of potential lovers forming just outside of his proverbial door; he was used to having his pick of pretty young things. He’d snap his fingers, set a time and place, and he could have anyone. He couldn’t remember the last time he had to _work_ for it; probably never, if he was honest. He was blessed with striking features, a fit body – even if he didn’t work out much -, and a suaveness that would put Bond to shame. Besides that, he was a Stark. He was filthy rich and probably the most powerful man in the world – he was at least on the top five list, for sure. To top it all off, he was a genius, playboy philanthropist, so, really, what was not to like?

According to Peter Parker, _plenty_. And wasn’t that incredibly and surprisingly refreshing and thrilling?

Peter was Bruce’s intern, so technically, he worked for Tony, since Bruce was head of his nuclear physics department, but that didn’t seem to matter much when the kid rolled his eyes at Tony and told him to get lost. The first time it happened, the older man was left gaping and spluttering, not really sure if he was pissed the fuck off and ready to fire the son of a bitch, or turned the fuck on and ready to accept the challenge. He settled on the latter and after gathering his wits again, he smirked at the feisty little intern and licked his lips, nodding. “As you wish, Mr. Parker.”

Of course he didn’t leave him alone, though, he always found a reason to be in Bruce’s lab, and although the physicist was exasperated and annoyed by his presence, he also seemed amused and pleased by his interactions with Peter. The young man wasn’t impressed by Tony, he wasn’t intimidated by his presence and not even a little bit charmed by his antics. Whenever Tony tried to flirt with him or ask him out, he would roll his eyes and reject him flatly, he even threatened to go to HR once, but he never did, so maybe that was a good sign? Probably not, but a man could dream.

Tony had no idea what he was doing wrong, _if_ he was doing anything wrong – again, he wasn’t used to this shit. Usually, he only needed a cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner to get whoever he wanted, but Peter Parker seemed to be the only person in the whole world immune to it, so, of course, he was the only person in the whole world that Tony wanted at the moment. He wanted to fuck that arrogant expression off his pretty face, he wanted to use him, to wreck him, to _ruin_ him. He wanted to leave him whimpering, lying on the floor, begging for more, once he was done with him. The longer it took to bed him, the more he wanted to mess him up.

He watched the young man leaning over his workbench, his round, firm, bubble butt sticking out, ready to be grabbed and kneaded and kissed and spread open; his thin waist begging to be marked up by strong, calloused fingers. They could do it right there, in Bruce’s lab, over his workbench. One day they would, he could feel it in his bones. One day, Peter would beg for his touch, and Tony would make him _work_ for it, as payback. He’d make him squirm and cry and beg to come, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t let him, no matter how much he wanted to see him fall apart.

“You’re staring again,” Bruce told him from his right, eyes focused on the microscope, as if he didn’t even need to look up to know where Tony’s gaze had landed. “This is getting boring. And kinda creepy, to be honest.”

“Maybe to you, Brucie Bear, but Mr. Parker over there? He’s this close to cracking, did you see his little smile when I told him he smelt nice this morning?” Tony didn’t bother tearing his gaze from Peter’s fine ass, specially now that he was practically wiggling it while trying to open a bottle of whatever.

“I believe your exact words were _‘you smell good enough to eat’_. And I wouldn’t call it a smile so much as a sneer, actually.” Tony glared at Bruce from across the workbench and the shy scientist sighed, finally looking back at the billionaire. “Tones, he’s a good kid, ok? He’s genuinely good. You’re coming on to him too strong, I just don’t think that’s his style.”

“So enlighten me, Brucie, what would you say is his style?” Tony half joked, half pleaded, because really, at this point, almost four months trying to get this kid to like him, he was becoming desperate with the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t find him attractive _at all_. Maybe he thought Tony was a creepy, pervert, old man. He was nearing his fifties, after all, and the kid was surely in his early twenties. Tony never thought the day would come that he would have to worry about not being somebody’s type, but Peter was messing with his head. Badly.

“Well, there’s this Beck guy from engineering, he usually brings Peter coffee and always talks to him about his work here, and the kid actually _giggles_ at him. Looks like he enjoys _his_ attention, at least a lot more than he does yours.” Bruce shrugged and Tony gaped at him, as a strange, unfamiliar feeling took over his chest. A feeling of rage, mixed with sadness, mixed with possessiveness. There was someone else trying to bed Peter, and he couldn’t have it. He must have said it out loud, because Bruce rolled his eyes again. “That’s the thing, Tony, I don’t think he just wants to fuck Peter. He treats him well, like a human being, not a piece of meat. I guess that’s why Peter doesn’t tell him to fuck off whenever he comes around, you know?”

“Oh. _Oh!”_ Of course. Peter was really young, he was bound to be naive and dreamy. He was probably a romantic at heart, maybe he needed to believe he was being courted by a knight in shining armor, maybe he needed the whole flowers and chocolates kinda deal, before they got down to business. Smart guy, that Beck. He grinned with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Why do I feel like I’ve made a huge mistake?” Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly across his forehead, but Tony ignored him, making his way towards the young intern.

Peter felt him coming from a mile away, if the way his shoulders tensed up was anything to go by. He turned his head towards Tony and rolled his eyes when he saw the older man’s smile, sighing exasperatedly. Tony raised both of his hands, showing that he came in peace, and Peter just glared at him, unimpressed.

Fuck, he was _beautiful_. He looked like a tiny Disney prince, with chestnut brown curls that always fell on his forehead no matter how many times a day he tried to tuck them behind his ears; his eyes were also brown and bright, kind-looking, and when he smiled – never at Tony, though, always at someone else – they crinkled around the edges in the most endearing way. His skin looked smooth like a baby’s, but Tony never got to touch it, could only imagine how incredibly soft it would feel; his lips were thin and pink and tiny, just like all of him.

Tony really, _really_ wanted him. Just for one night. That didn’t seem like a lot to ask.

“Hey, kid, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot,” Tony started when he was at the boy’s workbench, leaning against it, but not really close to the young man. He made it a point to look at Peter in a sweet and kind way, not at all like he usually did, with dark, hungry eyes.

“Yeah, maybe because you’ve been sexually harassing me for four months now, sir,” he answered shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony would point out that if he felt harassed he should report him and maybe sue him and make millions out of it, but he didn’t, so maybe he liked it, but he bit his tongue. That sounded exactly like the kind of thing that would get him further from the boy’s bed.

“I apologize for making you feel this way, Mr. Parker.” For the first time ever, he noticed Peter’s features softening slightly, at least he didn’t look like he was about to bolt or slap him at any second. So Tony continued, feeling a little more confident with this course of action now. “I’m really sorry, it was brought to my attention that I’ve been really disrespectful and inconvenient, it’s just – I’m not used to being rejected, and I know this makes me sound like a douche, but maybe I am one, so.” This actually made the boy smile just a tiny bit, but he covered his mouth with a hand. “Anyway, I just wanna say that as of now, I’m not gonna bother you anymore, and I hope we can have a healthy, professional relationship, because you seem like a really bright young man.”

“I appreciate it, Mr. Stark.” Tony perked up at the gentler tone of his voice, that was probably the nicest thing Peter had ever said to him, so that was progress.

“Well, have a nice day, then, Mr. Parker. I’ll see you soon.” Tony smiled sweetly at him and actually got a little smile back and his heart did a flip inside his chest. He couldn’t quite grasp what was going on with him, but it felt nice. Being on Peter’s good side felt nice.

Tony didn’t show up at Bruce’s lab for the next few weeks, he figured he should give Peter a little time to miss him. What he did do, though, was a complete background check on Quentin Beck, from his engineering department. What he found both delighted and horrified him. He was delighted because he had a perfect excuse to get rid of him, but he was horrified that a person like him had been working for Stark Industries for such a long time and nobody noticed. And fuck, he was close to Peter, what if he had asked him out? What if they had been alone together?

Beck was facing charges of rape and domestic violence against his ex-husband and, aside from that, Tony had a very strong suspicion that he was involved in corporate espionage against S.I., so he sent all his findings to his legal team and less then two weeks later, the guy was fired. After that, Tony ordered a complete background check on all of his employees, and made sure that it happened at least once a year from that moment forward. He was proud of himself as he marched to Bruce’s lab with a smile on his face a few days later. When he got there, though, he was met with an exasperated scowl from the scientist.

“Really, Tony? _Really_?” He looked frustrated and angry, but the billionaire held his palms up, signaling that he came in peace. People just knew that Beck was fired, they didn’t know the reason yet. It would probably come out eventually.

“I promise it’s not what you think, ok, the guy was a rapist and he was selling S.I’s secret projects to Oscorps, so chill. I just did a little digging, the rest is on him,” Tony promised, seeing a shocked expression forming on Bruce’s face. “I know, I know, it’s crazy. Legal is dealing with him.”

“Fuck, are you sure?”

“Well, we’re pressing charges, so yeah, I’m sure. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He smirked at the brunette and made his way towards Peter, missing the way the other scientist rolled his eyes and shook his head. This time, the intern didn’t tense up when Tony approached him, but he did eye him carefully, defensively, as if he didn’t fully believe that Tony had changed. “Good morning, Mr. Parker.”

“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” he answered cautiously, turning his full attention to the older man.

“Bruce told me about your breakthrough regarding your research on Nucleosynthesis. I would like to congratulate you personally.**”** As soon as he said that, the boy blushed a light pink, his attitude going from defensive to shy in record time, it was endearing.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Stark, but it was mostly Dr. Banner, really. I just helped a little.” His tiny, elegant hands were fumbling with the hem of his lab coat nervously and Tony smiled to himself, heart beating oddly faster.

“That’s not what he told me, Peter.” The use of his first name drew the boy’s attention back to his face, cheeks still bright red. “In fact, he told me a lot of good things about your work here at Stark Industries.” That wasn’t a lie, actually, Bruce always sang Peter’s praises whenever they talked about the young man’s progress in his internship. Bruce really wanted to have him on his team once he graduated, and Tony wasn’t against it. “Keep up the good work, Parker.”

“I will, sir, thank you.” He smiled sweetly, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. Tony smiled again, satisfied, and nodded.

“Have a good day.” He turned on his heels before the younger man could answer and strode out of the lab confidently, absolutely certain that the boy was following him with his gaze. Apparently, Bruce was right, after all. He did seem to respond a lot better to praises about his work instead of his looks. Who’d have guessed.

He showed up at the lab a few times a week with the excuse of meeting with Bruce. At first, he just greeted the younger man from afar, which seemed to spark his curiosity. It was clear that he was confused by Tony’s sudden change of attitude, but he never mentioned anything, and neither did Tony. A couple of weeks after Beck was fired, all sorts of rumors were spread. Some were far-fetched – people said he was mentally unstable, that he tried to stab someone in his department, that he stole from the office – but some hit closer to home. Tony saw an opportunity when he walked into the lab one day and overheard Peter talking to another intern about it.

“Mr. Parker, may I have a word?” He gestured towards Bruce’s personal office, so that they wouldn’t need to go upstairs to his own. The intern nodded weakly and followed Tony inside, sitting on a chair in front of Bruce’s desk. Instead of taking a seat behind it, Tony perched himself on the desk, looking at Peter with a serious, grave expression. “Peter, it was brought to my attention that you and Mr. Beck were close.” The boy’s eyes grew comically fast.

“Mr. Stark, I swear, I had no idea –“

“It’s okay, kid, I know you didn’t, you’re not in trouble, this is not what this is about,” he assured him and the younger man seemed to breathe easier after that. “I would like to apologize in the name of the company, kid. I’m sorry you were put in such a dangerous situation, working with someone who shouldn’t be anywhere near here.” At first, Tony had just rehearsed those words to make Peter soften towards him, but as he said them, he was surprised he actually meant it. He was actually sorry Peter was so close to danger under his watch.

“Oh. Mr Stark, you couldn’t have known –“

“I _should_ have known, and for that I’m sorry. I hope you can feel safe again in your workplace. I promise there are no other secret criminals around here, I made sure myself.” He smiled softly and the younger man blushed slightly.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he answered quietly, watching Tony with a mix of shyness and admiration.

“If you need to talk to someone about it, let me know, ok? We have therapists on our payroll and that was a stressful situation.” The billionaire stared at him intently, and the boy quickly nodded again.

“Yes, sir, thank you.”

After that, they became a little closer, Peter treated him differently, smiled at him more openly and more often, responded better to his jokes and stories. Every time Tony came down to the lab, they would talk a little about Peter’s projects and even about his classes at NYU. The young man really _was_ brilliant, definitely above average, maybe even a genius, like Tony himself and Bruce. Tony was taken by surprise by that – he knew the boy was smart, he wouldn’t be there otherwise, he just didn’t expect him to be _that_ smart.

He was surprised, too, as the weeks went by, to have Peter open up to him more, little by little, pieces of information escaping through his teeth as he told him about his week at college. Tony learned that he was an orphan, he lived with his aunt and his biggest dream as a kid had been to go to MIT, and even though he got a scholarship there, he didn’t want to leave his aunt alone, so he stayed.

Against all odds, they became – friends? Acquaintances? Tony wasn’t sure, but it worked in his favor. After only a couple of months, Peter didn’t see him as threat anymore, which allowed the older man to move to phase two of his plan: wooing the intern in a non-threatening way – _whatever that means, Brucie. _

It started out small and simple: coffee. Tony usually sent someone to buy him expensive coffee at a hipster coffee shop down the street, so one day he ordered one for Peter, too. When he went down to the lab and offered him the hot beverage, the young man’s eyes glinted, a warm smile forming on his thin lips as he thanked him. It was a beautiful sight to see.

“Wow, this is so good, Mr. Stark! Where’s it from?” He asked with big, round eyes, amazed by something as simple as coffee. Tony was flooded with a need to show him so much more than just that, but he suppressed it. It made no sense, what was he even thinking?

“It’s from a nice coffee shop just down the street, we could go together someday, if you’d like.” The boy blushed and didn’t answer right away, but two days later they were sitting together at said coffee shop, Peter’s red cheeks were bright enough to illuminate the whole room.

“God, this is delicious, I really needed that, it’s been such a stressful week.” Peter groaned around a mouthful of chocolate cake and Tony had to make an actual effort to look away from his lips when he licked them.

“Is Banner giving you a hard time? Let me know, I can fire him, if you want.” The older man took a sip of his espresso, watching as the intern giggled over the rim of his mug – honest to God _giggled_.

“Don’t be silly, you know Dr. Banner wouldn’t give anyone a hard time, he’s the best human being on earth.” He smiled sincerely. “No, it’s just school, you know. Finals are coming up and I’m a little overwhelmed, it’s all.”

“I’m sure you’re gonna ace them, kid, I’m pretty sure you’re a genius.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Peter blushed, but shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure you say that to all of your interns.” He batted his eyelashes, a feigned dreamy look on his face.

“Only to the really smart ones.” The young man blushed yet again and almost drowned in his coffee as he tried to make himself look busy. “No, but seriously, don’t worry about it and don’t overwork yourself, ok? If you need a few days off, just let me know.”

“No, it’s ok, I like coming to work.” He smiled and then dropped his gaze to Tony’s plate with interest. “How’s your pie?”

“Wanna find out?” He smirked, taking a piece of it with his fork and offering it to the boy. He expected Peter to take the fork from his hand, but he must have misunderstood his actions, because he just leaned in and opened his mouth, waiting for Tony to feed it to him. The genius gulped, but complied, watching with a transfixed gaze as Peter wrapped his lips around the fork, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure when he pulled back.

“Wow, this is so good. Oh, man, I wish aunt May could cook like that. Or me. But I guess it’s for the best, I wouldn’t fit through the lab’s door if I got to eat this everyday.” He grinned.

“Not much of a cook, your aunt?” The older man shifted in his chair, trying to adjust himself in his pants, something he hadn’t had to do in public in a _very_ long time.

“God, no, she’s terrible, you should try her meatloaf. No, wait – you shouldn’t, no one should.” Tony gave a startled laugh at that, almost spitting out his coffee. “But I’m one to talk, I can barely scramble eggs, so. It must run on the family or something. We just eat a lot of take out and frozen meals.”

“Well, I could teach you a thing or two one of these days.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, watching the boy’s reaction as he frowned with a doubtful little smile.

“_Really_?” He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“_Yeah_, really, kid, don’t give me that look, I’ve been cooking five stars meals for longer then you’ve been alive.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I should know better than to question my elders.” He grinned cheekily and Tony threw a napkin in his face.

Away from their workplace, Peter showed a different side of him, a fun, carefree side. He was really sweet and kind, not at all like Tony’s first impression of him, and he was also witty and smart-mouthed, so much fun to be around. That led to another coffee date, then another, then another. They would meet at least once a week at that coffee shop when Peter didn’t have classes after work, and it was just so nice, Tony almost forgot what he was trying to achieve.

Key-word: _almost_.

He was quickly reminded, though, when the unresolved sexual tension became almost unbearable. Whenever they were together, when nobody was paying attention, Peter would touch his arm for longer than necessary, he would bite his lower lip as he stared at him through half lidded eyes, soft fingers would linger whenever their hands touched. It was all very subtle, Tony would never have noticed any of it if he wasn’t so fucking obsessed with the boy.

“Did you burn yourself with the blowtorch again?” Peter reached for his arms and his soft fingertips brushed the angry-red burn on the inside of his wrist, the innocent touch sent shivers down his spine.

“Actually, it was a frying pan.” Before Tony could even begin to explain what happened, Peter burst out laughing.

“No way! But I thought you were a 5 Michelin Stars Chef?” He raised a brow, his hand never leaving Tony’s skin.

“Okay, smart pants, first of all, that’s not the most Michelin stars one can get and, second of all, I am the world's most renowned engineer and I still get hurt in the shop from time to time, so I’m sure Gordon Ramsay also burns himself making omelets sometimes, so chill.” He grabbed the younger man’s hand but didn’t do more than that, so they were basically holding hands, but Peter seemed unfazed.

“Are you comparing yourself to Gordon Ramsay?” He laughed again, reaching with his other hand to touch Tony’s forehead. “You should get checked for an infection, ‘cause you’re delusional, let me see if you have a fever.”

The whole thing was just way too confusing for the older man. Peter wasn’t just a pretty face and a nice body, he was a smart kid, and he was good, genuinely good, just like Bruce had told him, and Tony – he wasn’t sure what to make of that. Peter didn’t deserve to be one of his flings, a notch on his bedpost, so he never took the last step. He never asked Peter out aside from their platonic coffee dates, although, at that point, he was positive that the answer would have been a resonant _yes_. He was gonna abort the whole thing, he really was, but when the opportunity finally, _finally_ arose, so many weeks later, Tony just couldn’t say no.

He was a bad, bad man, a weak man, a piece of shit, yeah. He never denied any of those things.

So the day that Peter stayed late at the lab, way later than Bruce or anyone else, according to JARVIS, Tony quickly made his way down there, suit jacket discarded, no tie, his shirt’s sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Recently, he had noticed that the younger man liked staring at his arms, his chest – he popped the first two buttons of his shirt at the memory- and his back. He also seemed intrigued by his graying hair, the way he would always look up at somewhere above Tony’s eyebrows, biting his lips without even noticing.

Tony knew he was interested, fucking finally.

So he walked into the lab smoothly, confidently, hands in his pockets, puffing his chest out a little. Peter raised his head when the glass door hissed, announcing Tony’s entrance. He smiled softly for a few seconds, before taking in Tony’s appearance. His cheeks turned pink as he stared, mouth hanging open, and Tony smirked when he got close enough.

“Hey, Pete. JARVIS said you were the only one left. Isn’t it a little late for you to be here? Don’t you have classes in the morning?” He inquired, leaning against the workbench, and the younger man shook his head nervously, trying to avoid looking at Tony.

“I don’t have classes until later in the morning tomorrow, so I thought I’d finish this real quick, but I think I lost track of time.” He answered with an embarrassed smile when he looked at his phone, noticing it was already past 10pm. “I’ll go, though,” he started gathering his things, until Tony placed a hand on his wrist gently, a calloused thumb rubbing the thin skin on the inside, feeling his rapid pulse quickening even more. “Uhm, Mr. Stark?”

“Why don’t you come up with me to the penthouse, huh? We can have dinner together, you must be starving. We could have a few drinks, too.” He dared to get a little closer to him, close enough to feel his body heat, to feel his labored breath on his face. Peter’s eyes fluttered and he licked his lips, unable to look away from Tony, and the older man smirked, pulling him even closer by the wrist. “What do you say, huh?”

“Yes.”

_Yes_, of course, and that should have been his answer from the beginning, Tony thought, trying to contain his excitement. He wasn’t a virgin teenager on his first date, he was an experienced man ready to reap the rewards of his very hard work. He guided Peter towards the elevator, afraid the spell would be broken on the way up, but the boy followed him dutifully, so different from the feisty young man from all those months ago. Tony wished he could go back in time and rub it in that Peter‘s face, that he would succumb to him, eventually.

But then, seconds after having that thought, he felt terrible. Peter really didn’t deserve any of that, he was such a good kid, and he trusted Tony. The way he looked up at him on the way up to the penthouse was proof enough, he trusted Tony not to hurt him. If Tony was a better man, he would order them dinner, feed the boy, then send him on his way, Happy would get him home safe and sound and everything would be okay, nothing had to happen.

And maybe he would have been good, maybe he could have tried, at least, but how could he when, as soon as the elevator stopped, the intern stood on his tiptoes and kissed him? When his little, soft hands cupped his face, pulling him down, as the boy opened his mouth in invitation? Tony pulled Peter’s body against his own and kissed him back furiously, hungrily. Since he was going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride.

There was no point in pretending that wasn’t what they wanted all along, what they both wanted for fucking months, so Peter wasn’t even surprised by his hunger, his eagerness. The boy’s trembling fingers slid from his jaw to his neck, then up into his hair, which sent electric shocks directly to the older man’s cock, and he bucked his hips almost unconsciously, immediately feeling Peter’s erection through his jeans.

He smirked into the kiss, feeling even more confident now. He caressed Peter’s back, feeling his muscles tensing as the genius’s hands slowly made their way down towards his lower back and finally – _finally_ – his glorious ass. It was plump and soft, but firm at the same time, so Tony grabbed it and kneaded it as much as he had been longing to do for so many months. The action made their erections brush against each other and Peter gasped, pulling away from the kiss to throw his head back against the elevator wall and Tony wasted no time attacking his pale, exposed throat with wet kisses and nibbles, eliciting a desperate moan from the boy.

The older man lifted the intern by his ass, making him yelp in the process, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. As the genius had thought, he was light as feather, and his small body fit perfectly enveloped in his. He pushed Peter against the wall, rolling his hips, and felt the boy’s already rock-hard cock poking him in the abs. Ah, to be in his twenties again.

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, kid.” He whispered hotly against his lips, before kissing him again, slower this time, more sensually, as he pressed his erection against Peter’s jeans. Both of his hands still clutched his ass roughly, and the younger man couldn’t seem decide if he wanted to push his ass back against the touch or if he wanted to rub against Tony’s stomach, so he tried to do both at the same time to the genius’s amusement.

“Well, then don’t keep _me_ waiting, sir.” He dragged his lips from Tony’s mouth across his bearded jaw and towards his ear, where he bit his earlobe weakly and wetly and the older man shuddered, shocked at how hard he already was from just a little make out session. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and still Peter was making him feel like one.

He smirked against the younger man’s neck, sucking the soft skin there hard enough to leave a bruise, and just the thought that people would see it and know that Peter belonged to someone – to _him_ – made him even harder in his slacks, if it was even possible.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t,” Tony saw the fine hairs on Peter’s arms stand on end when he whispered those words in his ear. He put him back on the floor, taking advantage of the new position to deliberately slide his hands down the back of Peter’s jeans and underwear, shocking him with his boldness. He was delighted to finally feel the soft skin under his fingertips and he squeezed his flesh with so much _want_ that he was sure Peter could feel it in his bones.

“Oh, God, Mr. Stark,” he whimpered when one of Tony’s fingers skillfully slid towards his entrance, teasing at the puckered hole without breaching it. This made both of them lose their breaths instantly, specially when the older man aligned their erections, rubbing them together and thrusting against him like a dog in heat.

“Gonna make you feel so good, kid,” he promised, pressing their lips back together, stealing yet another passionate kiss from him, and the boy didn’t shy away from it, he gave as good as he got, standing on his tiptoes, arms wrapped firmly around Tony’s neck. When the older man started pressing the very tip of his little finger inside him, the boy all but melted against the wall, dizzy.

“Mr. Stark, please, _please_...” Even in the dark – courtesy of JARVIS – Tony could tell that Peter’s cheeks were bright red and it made him smile, because even though they were doing such filthy things, he was still embarrassed by his own words.

“Shh, I got you, I got you...” He whispered against his lips, his pinkie pushing inside the quivering hole just a little bit more, since there was no lube, but that was enough to draw a ragged moan from the boy’s lips. He started fucking his finger in and out of him slowly, just up to his second knuckle, and Peter squeezed Tony’s shoulders and bit his lips, trying to contain his soft whimpers, and Tony was sure that if he was just a little younger, he would have come in his pants, right then and there.

“I’m not gonna let you fuck me in an elevator, Mr. Stark.” Even as he said that, his hips were pushed backwards, his ass cheeks spread open for him, trying to take more then Tony was willing to give him just yet. Still, Tony complied, slowly pulling his finger out of his hungry hole and a soft, pained cry left the boy’s lips as he did. The billionaire quickly guided him inside the penthouse and considered taking the young man to his room upstairs, but he seriously didn’t think they could make it there, so he just headed towards the couch.

Tony took a seat there, spread his legs and immediately pulled the younger man in between them. From that angle, his face was level with the boy’s stomach, so he untucked his dress shirt from his pants and started kissing his navel, only to be pushed away softly. He watched, astonished and amazed, as Peter unbuttoned his shirt slowly, before dropping it to the floor.

He only had a few seconds to admire his pink, little nipples and his surprisingly toned abs before the boy was straddling him, stealing all his ability to think straight. The genius was fast to hold him by his thin waist, meanwhile the younger man attacked his neck, rolling his hips slowly, their erections pressed firmly against one another.

Tony started kissing down his chest, dragging his mouth towards his perky nipples. They were tiny and pale pink, like two little rose buds ready to be ravished. He’d spend hours biting, pinching and licking them if he could, but Peter seemed like a very impatient young man, so he wouldn’t keep him waiting long. He did hold one of his nipples between his fingers, though, pinching it carefully and rolling it slowly, as he lavished the other with sloppy, wet kisses. The sounds that came out of the boy’s mouth were pure sin as he tugged Tony’s hair, unable to decide if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

When both of his nipples were swollen hard and impossibly red, Tony pulled away, holding him carefully to switch positions and lie him on the couch. Luckily, it was a damn comfortable couch, and big enough to fit both of them with room to spare. He took advantage of the new position and took off Peter’s pants, along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked and exposed, splayed for his pleasure.

He was gorgeous. Even though he was small and thin, his chest and stomach were muscular, covered with miles of pale, unblemished skin. His nipples were swollen red and glistening with spit after Tony’s sweet abuse and his cock was small and flushed pink and leaking precum, it looked painfully hard. The sight of him paralyzed the older man for a few seconds, but he soon focused on exploring every inch of skin with his hands and tongue, feeling flustered, wishing he could touch _everywhere_ at the same time.

Once upon a time, he had a plan. He planned to make Peter beg him, he planned to use him to his own pleasure, he planned to leave him wanting more, not even let him come for all the time he kept him waiting. But at that moment, he couldn’t think of anything besides making him feel good, pleasuring him, making him come as hard as he ever could.

Peter spread his legs gracefully so that Tony could fit in between them, which he gladly did. He soon dragged his tongue down Peter’s smooth, hairless stomach, purposefully avoiding his cock on his way down. He heard the younger man whimpering weakly and smirked against his skin.

“Mr. Stark, please...” He whined, spreading his legs even more, his knuckles were white from griping the pillows on the couch like his life depended on it. Tony’s mouth filled with saliva when he had a clear view of Peter’s hole, pink and quivering, begging for something, _anything_, to touch it, to fill it.

“Please? Please what, Peter?” Tony inquired with feigned innocence, one of his fingers rubbing and pressing against his entrance lazily, without breaching it. It took everything in him not to lean down and lick him from his tailbone up to the tip of his cock, but Peter was begging so nicely, he just needed to say the word.

“Please… Your mouth… Anything. Please, just – _anything_.” Normally, Tony wouldn’t accept that incomplete answer, but he was so hard he was seriously worried he would come untouched before this was over, so he took hold of his ass cheeks and spread them even further. “Fuck!” Even like this, his hole still looked insanely tight which made Tony’s need to taste it all the more unbearable.

He dived in between his cheeks, licking and trying to press his tongue inside, as Peter panted and moaned and whined, moving around restlessly, trying to push his body against Tony’s tongue, muttering something incomprehensible. Tony concentrated on giving him pleasure, as much as he could, completely satisfied with how desperate the boy sounded.

“Oh, God, so good… This feels so good… God!” Tony smiled against his hole, without interrupting what he was doing. He tried to fuck him open with his tongue and felt the tight ring of muscles give way just a little bit, which was enough for the older man. He licked inside him, his beard burning the boy’s inner thighs as he thrashed and moaned incoherently. Tony’s fingers left their firm grip on Peter’s ass cheeks to play with his balls and the young man actually screamed when he did, tugging his hair hard. “No, no, it’s too much! I’m not gonna – I’m gonna –“ He didn’t have to say anything else, Tony knew exactly what he meant, he felt the same way and he hadn't even touched his dick yet.

The older man climbed on top of him and quickly, with trembling fingers, unbuttoned his slacks, pulling his impossibly hard cock out. He saw the way Peter licked his lips, as if ready to taste it, and he smirked.

“Not today, kid,” he said, flipping Peter onto his stomach on the couch. He spread his legs further and quickly coated two of his fingers with his own saliva, before pressing one against the tight ring of muscles. The very tip of his finger breached the boy’s hole, he clenched against it at first, only for him to relax completely a minute later. He was so turned on he barely offered any resistance and soon Tony was able to fuck in and out of him, slowly and steadily, mesmerized by the way his hole tried to suck his finger in, growing red from the abuse.

He pushed another finger inside along with the first one and again the boy tensed, making it almost impossible. The older man rubbed his flank with his other hand, cooing at him as he tried to ease the other finger in. When the younger man finally relaxed, Tony started scissoring his fingers, moving and curling them inside, trying to find –

“Mr. Stark! Oh, God, What – I’m –“ He was babbling now, hips thrusting up and down as he tried to rub against the couch and fuck back against Tony’s fingers. The older man indulged him for a little longer, rubbing insistently against the bundle of nerves, driving the younger man completely mad with pleasure. “Please, I’m so close!” Tony quickly drew his fingers out, grabbed his waist and put him on all fours, kneeling right behind him on the couch. He spit on his hand and tried to lube his cock as well as possible, there was no way he would stop what they were doing to look for lube in his room.

Without warning, he started pushing into him, slowly but unrelentingly, inch by painful inch. Peter took it so well, back arched, legs spread wide, ass cheeks held apart by one hand as Tony split him open. When he bottomed out, the boy let out a long, painful moan, his knuckles white from clutching the pillows around him, but he never tried to pull away.

Tony leaned down, his chest touching Peter’s back. He held him gently and started kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck, as he whispered that he was amazing, so good for him, such a good boy. Peter started rocking back against him and the older man soon caught on. He straitened his back, hands squeezing the boy’s ass cheeks hard, keeping them open for easier access. His flesh was soft and firm under his palms and the contrast of his bare skin against Tony’s clothed body made him feel so powerful, the boy was fully naked and he was almost fully dressed, only his dick out, pounding into him mercilessly.

Peter could barely hold himself up, soon his elbows gave out and he pressed his face and chest to the couch, ass in the air, and Tony thought that had to be the best view in the room, the sounds Peter made were the best song ever played. He thrust inside him without any finesse, chasing his release, although he still had a little bit of clarity left to make sure Peter got there first.

The younger man shuddered and Tony knew he was on the right track, he wrapped a hand around the boy’s painfully hard cock and that was all it took, he came all over his hand, screaming his name, and before his body could go lax and pliant, Tony held his waist with both hands and let go, fucking into him like a wild animal, all the pent up sexual energy taking over his mind. Seconds later, he was spilling into him, an orgasm that felt endless, so powerful that when he opened his eyes again, Peter was already asleep under him.

He only had enough energy to roll over, so he wouldn’t crush the younger man, then he pulled him into his arms and passed out on the couch.

\--*--

Tony wasn’t a coward, he was just really bad with morning afters, he was usually slapped, or yelled at, and that was why he had a protocol in place. So if the next morning he was in his office at 8AM, watching the live video stream from the security cameras in his penthouse, he couldn’t be judged for that.

He watched as Peter woke up with a start when JARVIS opened up the drapes in the living room, stating the time and the temperature. He hid his naked body with the blanket Tony had covered him with before leaving, and looked around, confused and seemingly a little scared, not recognizing where he was. Tony’s guts twisted guilty, it would probably be much easier if he was there, if he had kissed him awake slowly, allowing him time to adjust to his surroundings.

“Good morning, Mr. Parker.” He was even more spooked when he heard Pepper’s voice, turning around on the couch only to be confronted with her in all her impeccable glory, sharp clothes, killer heels, sophisticated bun and all. He looked so lost and confused. “I’ve got your clothes here, they’ve been dry cleaned and pressed. There’s a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you’d like to go. Mr. Stark sends his apologies, but he had an early meeting this morning.”

Finally, he seemed to understand what was going on and he nodded dazedly. Tony couldn’t see it through the cameras, but he was sure the boy was blushing furiously as he got up quickly and stumbled towards Pepper, covered only in a dark red blanket.

“Yes, thank you, sorry.” He said, meekly, taking his clothes from her hands. “Wh – uhn – could I maybe, uhm. Could you point me to the bathroom, ma’am?” He asked, eyes glued to the floor, and Tony felt fucking terrible, fuck, he should be there, he absolutely should be there, but he couldn’t get out of his chair and go, he just stared at the images as Pepper nodded gently, a motherly smile on her face.

“Of course, bathroom is right through there.” She pointed towards the hallway and Peter scurried away.

All this time, Tony thought he would feel amazing after having Peter, but he just felt sick and empty.

\--*--

So, yeah, maybe Tony was a coward after all, that would be the only way to explain why he was avoiding Bruce’s lab for four days now, but he couldn’t quite figure out what he was feeling. For so many months, all he wanted to do was get into Peter’s pants, and now that he had, he didn’t feel the satisfaction that he thought he would.

Instead, he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. About his trusting eyes as they rode the elevator up to his penthouse, about the way his skin trembled and shivered under his fingers, about how he was able to take the boy apart piece by piece, but never put him back together. He couldn’t stop thinking about how confused, and hurt, and ashamed he looked the following morning, as he took his clothes from Pepper; couldn’t stop thinking about the look of painful regret on his face as he rode the elevator down to the reception area, ignoring the car Tony left waiting for him.

Peter called in sick that day and he didn’t show up to work on Monday either, Bruce told him he had the flu, but eyed him suspiciously when Tony asked about the boy. The young intern went back to work on Tuesday, though, and Tony had meant to talk to him, to say something, but he didn’t. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. And days went by, and days turned into a week, and silence felt wrong, but safe.

So Tony still didn’t know what to say when he accessed Peter’s file on Saturday, against JARVIS’s better judgment, and looked up his address. He still didn’t know what to say as he drove all the way to Queens, hands sweaty, heart pounding against his chest. He didn’t really have a plan when he ringed Peter’s apartment and his sweet, sweet voice sounded through the intercom.

“Yes?”

“Peter, it’s me. Tony. Stark.” He felt so stupid saying that, he thought the younger man could probably recognize his voice. There was silence on the other end for almost two whole minutes and Tony considered ringing the doorbell again, but Peter spoke up.

“You should leave.”

“No, wait!” He waved at the intercom as if the young man could see him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He asked defiantly, and Tony shrugged.

“Can we please talk face to face?” He pleaded and that wasn’t his style, that wasn’t his style _at all,_ if it was anyone else, he would have left already, but this was _Peter_, and he had hurt him –

“Is this work related?”

“If I say it is, will you let me up?” He insisted and he heard the younger man sigh.

“If you’re going to fire me, just do it right now, it will save us both time.”

“I’m not gonna fire you, Peter, just please let me talk to you.” He wasn’t above begging at that point, but that wasn’t necessary, because after a few seconds, Peter buzzed him in, but he didn’t say a word.

The older man rushed inside, as if the boy could change his mind and close the door. The elevator was broken, so he took the stairs, two steps at a time, and soon he was on Peter’s floor and the young man was leaning against his doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Peter –“

“You humiliated me,” he cut him off, staring at the floor. “You sent your PA to get rid of me, like I was trash that needed taking out,” his voice was really quiet and Tony couldn’t see his face because his head was hanging low, but he could hear the sadness in his voice.

“I know, I’m sorry, Peter, I’m so –“ He tried to step closer to the younger man, but he wasn’t sure if that would be welcomed.

“This is exactly why I didn’t wanna go out with you in the first place, you know. I was stupid to think – It was all an act, right?” He finally looked up at Tony, his eyes were red, but there were no tears. “The coffee dates, your interest in what I had to say, the praises...”

“No – I mean, yes – I don’t know.” Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair as he paced, way too confused for a man in his forties. He shouldn’t be this fucked up over some kid that he fucked a week ago, for fuck’s sake, what the fuck was wrong with him.

“You made me fall in love with you, then you tossed me away like I was nothing –”

“Made you what?” He turned to Peter quickly and he saw the boy drying his cheeks and a terrible feeling took over him and he rushed towards the younger man, reaching out to him, but didn’t dare to touch him. “Shh, please don’t cry, please. I’m so sorry, baby.” The endearment just fell out of his lips unprompted, and he really didn’t know what was wrong with him, but words just kept spilling out of his mouth, as he got closer and closer to Peter. “I’m sorry, let me make it up to you, ok?”

“I don’t want you to make it up to me, just forget about it.” He pushed Tony away, rubbing at his face. “Forget I said anything, just leave me –“

“I fell for you, too.” There, he said it. He fucking said it and it felt right, it calmed his restless thoughts, it answered all the questions he didn’t dare ask, not even inside his head. The unnamed feeling that made his heart beat like the world was ending whenever he thought of the boy’s trusting eyes staring up at him.

“You don’t mean that, you’re just saying it ‘cause you feel sorry. I don’t need your pity, I just…” He groaned, shaking his head, avoiding Tony’s gaze. “I just wish you had been honest with me.”

“I wanted to fuck you.” Tony blurted out, watching as the younger man’s eyes widened. “And because I’m an asshole, I was willing to do whatever it took to have you. Even lie to you, mislead you. So I did. That’s the truth, but not the whole truth.” He rushed to say when he the younger man started heading inside, ready to slam the door in his face. He turned to glare at Tony. “I’m not trying to pretend like I’m a good guy here, I’m not, I’m a jerk, ok? And I didn’t _mean_ to hurt you, but I wasn’t too worried that you _would_ get hurt in the process of me getting what I wanted.”

“Is there a point to any of this? Or you just like making me feel like shit?” The boy was furious, his eyes were red and his hair was a mess, but Tony still thought he looked gorgeous.

“The point is – you can trust me to fuck things up, always. That’s what I do. I’m selfish and self-centered and I’m not very good with feelings, so I’m sorry in advance for all the trouble it’s gonna cause you, but I like you. I really do. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you, and I have no reason to lie anymore, so just give me a chance to make it right and I will. I don’t deserve it, but as you might have noticed, I’m an asshole who can’t take no for an answer, so you can either say yes now or you can say yes later, after I’ve done my fair share of begging and groveling, either way is fine with me. I’m a patient man, or so I’ve recently found out.” Tony crossed his arms as if it could protect him from how exposed those words made him feel. Peter stared at him like he had grown a second head, but there was hope and amusement in his eyes, so maybe it wasn’t a lost cause.

“You really are an asshole, Tony Stark,” He said, finally, what had to be mere seconds after Tony’s rant, but felt like an eternity. The older man sighed and shrugged, arms still crossed over his chest as Peter approached him slowly, like he would a small baby animal.

“I really, really am.” He nodded, seriously, because it really was true, but he wanted to be better, he would try to be better, Peter deserved as much. The young man stopped in front of him, his tiny, usually steady hands, were trembling softly when he reached out and touched the older man’s arms.

“And I’m _so_ gonna regret this.” He forced Tony to uncross his arms, placing himself in between them, and the genius’s heart was beating so loudly against his rib cage he was sure Peter could hear it and would probably feel it, but he pulled him close, anyway, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Yes, yes, you are.” Again, he nodded seriously, because it was true, it was so very true, and if he were a better man he wouldn’t allow Peter to make such a huge mistake.

“Fine.” But since he was a terrible man on his way to hell, he opened his mouth and swallowed that word as it came out of Peter’s mouth and kissed him hard, held him close, and promised himself that he would work his ass off to deserve Peter, even if he knew it was never gonna be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have a tumblr now, it's @css1992, if you'd like to follow me, I usually post my fics there first, because it's easier, but I'll try to always keep AO3 updated as well.  
If you have the time and if you really enjoyed this, please leave a comment, let me know what you think, it would make my day so much brighter! <3  
Thanks for reading! Kudos are deeply appreciated!


End file.
